every_bit_of_mi_proud_corazonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Rivera
Nicola Hélga "Nikki" Rivera is the protagonist of Every Bit of Mi Proud Corazon. '' She is the younger sister of Coco Rivera and Imelda Rivera's daughter, as well as Héctor, who is Nikki's long-lost father. About She is unknowingly united with her father, Héctor, who swears to help her out. Just as she remained unaware of her father's name and identity, Héctor never knew his second-born daughter's name until his father-in-law blurted it out he had a second daughter. Early life Nikki was born shortly after her father's death. Her mother withheld information about Héctor, including his love of music and knowing Diego and Ernesto de la Cruz. At a young age of thirteen, she was taught by her mother to make shoes. Though Nikki enjoyed the shoe business, Nikki loved music more. She would sneak down to Mariachi plaza and sing and dance to her heart's content. Relationships Imelda - Mother, Nikki finds herself at odds with her mother. She got most musical skills from her father but her shoemaking skills from her mother, as well as her stubborness. The only parent she ever knew, Nikki respects and loves her mother nonetheless. After shouting at her mother, Nikki regretted it and hoped to reconcile with her. Tía Luna - Aunt via her marriage to Nikki's uncle, Tío Óscar. Nikki loves Luna but hates it when she parents her when it is her mother's job and not Luna's. However, Luna is practically Nikki's second mother Skills Nikki learned how to make shoes at a young age and is shown to make excellent shoes, according to her dancer friends. Trivia * Nikki can give her mother's deadly stares. She also inherited her mother's stubbornness and her father's desperation to get what they both want. * She shares her love of music with her father. * According to chapter five, Nikki is thirteen years old. * Nikki's relationship with Juana is similar to Miguel's and Imelda's, especially because Juana and Imelda were the relatives trying to help her and Miguel get back home. * Nikki is like Miguel but also different from him. Though she knows how to make music, Nikki actually takes pride in making shoes (dancing shoes that is). Also her motivations for getting De La Cruz's blessing are different, as it's not Ernesto who's Nikki's antagonist but possibly Diego's. * Imelda and Nikki's relationship is similar to Miguel's and Abuelita's in ''Coco. ** Their argument in chapter 2 is similar to Héctor's and Miguel's in the film, where he yells at him that it's a msuical fantasy, similar to Imelda yelling the exact same line to Nikki. It is also similar to Miguel's argument with his family, where Abuelita comforts him and says that he'll feel better when eating with his family. Imelda says the exact same thing. Nikki also says "I don't want to be in this family" and snatches her parents' and sister's picture similar to Miguel stealing his family picture as well. * She is unaware Héctor is her birth father. However, there are early hints that suggest that Héctor is her biological father. ** She and he wear the same purple shade on the cover. ** Dante led her to Héctor in the first place. ** Héctor is fairly protective over her, as he blocks her ears at one point so she doesn't hear Chicharron say the swear word to "Everyone Knows Juanita" and he continues looking out for her. * A clue that Nikki and Juana were related was that Dante led Nikki to her cousin, similar to how he led Miguel to his great-grandfather, Julio. References Category:Children Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Single Characters